Thin polished plates such as silicon wafers and the like are a very important part of modern technology. A wafer, for instance, may refer to a thin slice of semiconductor material used in the fabrication of integrated circuits and other devices. Other examples of thin polished plates may include magnetic disc substrates, gauge blocks and the like. While the technique described here refers mainly to wafers, it is to be understood that the technique also is applicable to other types of polished plates as well. The term wafer and the term thin polished plate may be used interchangeably in the present disclosure.
Fabricating semiconductor devices typically includes processing wafers using a number of fabrication processes. For example, lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that involves transferring a pattern from a reticle to a resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), etching, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Metrology processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to monitor and control one or more semiconductor layer processes. Some of these characteristics include the shape, flatness and thickness uniformity of the wafers. While conventional metrology systems may be able to monitor and control these characteristics, they are generally utilized for handling unpatterned/bare wafers. Therein lies a need for systems and methods for wafer geometry measurements suitable for any wafers, including patterned wafers, without the aforementioned shortcomings.